Easters fallen angel
by writerforlife.shelbyvr
Summary: when a girl is found with her wings ripped from her back, Bunnymund makes it his duty to protect her. but what happens when a certain nightmare king suddenly finds an interest in her? R&R (sorry for sucky summeries. I swear the story is better)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is my third fanfic, but still probably crappy. My no owny anything except my oc lilliana. comment, message and follow! also looking for new ideas any helpers? flames accepted**

E. Aster Bunnymund

"Are you sure Manny said that the newbie was in the area?" I heard Frost ask for the hundredth time that afta. "Manny never wrong," North assured. The three of us were in the Outback, my home turf, in search of a newly made guardian. I was beginning to get bored shitless when suddenly a flash of light shot across the star covered sky and crashed into the ground near a tree. "What was that?" Jack asked. "I'll go take a squizz. This is my element after all." I say. North nods in agreement and I don't wait a second longer as I bolt in the direction of the smoke.

When I arrived at the crash site I found myself surprised to see in the crater not an asteroid or satellite, but a human Sheila who looked no older than 18 or nineteen completely in the nuddy, her raven hair covering her bits luckily. And as I approached closer I realized just how rooted up she was. On her back, between her shoulder blades were two deep gashes about half foot long, blood-stained white feathers were scattered around her and some still stuck in here flesh. I ran over to her and rolled her carefully into my arms so her wounds were between my two arms and her face was shown. But I nearly dropped her when I saw it. Her face would have been absolutely beautiful if someone hadn't sewn her mouth shut. I pulled a dagger and cut the thread, pulling it out slowly, causing a whimper mixed with a sigh from the Sheila. "At least she's not cactus." I thought with a sigh.

"Bunny, where'd you…Chërt voz'mí! What happened to her?" North exclaimed emerging from the bushes. "I found the Sheila in the crash zone with these wounds and her mouth sewn shut." I explained showing North and Jack, showing them her wounds carefully. "Well I see the blood around her mouth but where are wounds?" North asked. I looked down and wiped away the blood with my paw and saw the holes where the thread had once been were gone leaving behind no scars or blemishes, yet her back still hadn't healed. "Jeez, can someone please put something over her?" Jack practically begged. North gave a chuckle reaching into his jacket and pulled out a smaller jacket but I shook my head.

"That'll do nothing but irritate her wounds." I said and North nodded in agreement putting the jacket back in his and pulling out a simple white dress with a low back made of a cottony material. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask why." Jack said receiving a chuckle from North as he handed the dress to me. I carefully put her in the dress and picked her up once again bridle style. "I'm going to take my tunnels back to the base; I don't trust your sleigh." I said tapping my foot on the ground opening up the tunnel. "Good idea." North agreed. I then carefully hopped down into the tunnel and began my travel back to the base.

The Sheila didn't stir once the entire time it took me to travel to the base. But once I had gotten to the surface she finally begun to not just stir but full-blown struggle. "Cool it Sheila, you're safe now." I tried to calm her but she continued to struggle weakly. "You're in good hands now, Sheila. I'm not going to let anything else happen to ya." I assured her, stopping and kneeling down putting a paw on her cheek. Her entire body seemed to instantly relax as my fur touched her skin and she seemed to draw closer to me. "He ripped them off…" She suddenly cried her voice laced with a slight British accent and hoarse yet still holding a sense of airiness to it. "What did he rip of, Sheila?" I asked almost afraid of what she was going to reply. "My wings… I'll never be able to return to the sky again." She managed before crying once again. I felt my entire body suddenly fill with raw anger and rage, not strange for me. But even with these overpowering emotions I smiled sadly at the Sheila, knowing and hoping I would never know the pain she was in. "It's okay… your safe now. I'm taking you somewhere you'll be safe…" I say reassuringly, stroking her hair with my paw. "You're E. Aster Bunnymund, aren't you?" She says quietly, lifting her head just ever so slightly up from my chest. "Aye, that's me." I say giving a small smile as I got to the surface. Cold air quickly hit us as I quickly tried to shield the girl the best I could. She shivered violently as I hurried as fast as I could to the workshop.

Once we had gotten inside to the warmth, I went to my room I had there and carefully put the girl on the nest of sheets and pillows. "I need to look at your back, okay Sheila?" I say. "Lilliana." She said softly. "Huh?" I asked, not really having paid attention. "My name is Lilliana." She said again a little louder before she weakly pulled the dress off of her body leaving her once again in the nudes. "What happened to you?" I asked as I began to clean out the wounds. "I… a man attacked me when I was flying… he sliced off my wings with one swing of a sword and when I had fallen he… he… he raped me." She cried, tears streaming down her face as I stitched her wounds up. Lilliana buried her face within the sheets letting out a sob that made me feel like my heart was shattering slowly as I finished. Lilliana sat up slowly not caring about her lack of clothes and I hesitantly reached out to stroke her hair, but she flinched under the slightest touch. "It's okay Lilliana, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you here." I say, speaking in a soft tone before once again reaching out a paw. This time I was met with no resistance. But when I tried to wrap an arm around her, I was met with a strong scream and punch that stunned me for a moment. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, I mean… Oh Manny, I'm so sorry." She apologized suddenly snapping out of her terrified state and putting a hand to my cheek where she struck. "It's alright, I'm fine." I assured her, but could see every emotion that swam behind her emerald eyes. Tears once again pooled at the corner of her eyes as she broke down, curling up in the sheets. I hesitated before lying down behind her and curling myself around her so her face was buried deep within the fur of my chest.

~ ONE HOUR LATER~

Finally Lilliana seemed to be able become relaxed with me and curled in close to my body. "You smell like freshly turned earth…" She said suddenly, giving a small smile. "I like the smell of earth, it makes me feel relaxed." "I'm glad of that…" I say simply. "It… It hurts…" Lilliana said softly, wincing and letting out more tears. "I know it does, Lilliana, but don't concentrate on the pain." I say, "Concentrate on your other senses. Tell me them."

"I…I can smell the earth and the fresh grass on you. I feel the pain in my back, but… but also your fur against my skin, it feels soft and warm and I can hear your heart thumping slowly." She said closing her eyes and moving closer taking me by surprise as she snuggled her head against me even more, slowly falling asleep closely followed by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bunnymund woke up the next morning to the feeling of a small ball of warmth curled up beside him. When he looked down, he couldn't help but smile at the small curled up form of Lilliana, who now was slowly awaking, he eyes fluttering open. "Where… where am I?" She asked bleary eyed, rubbing the sleep from them.

Bunnymund smirked to himself, "Yer in my den and somewhere safe." Before she could answer a swift, cold rush of air filled the room and Bunnymund couldn't help but groan. "Great… the bloody show pony has arrived." He mumbled to himself as there came a multitude of knocks from the door, startling Lilliana and causing her to bury herself beneath the mountain of sheets, a small whimper could be heard. "It's alright Sheila, its only frostbite." Bunnymund assured her as he stood heading over to the door and opening it. "Where is she? I wanna see her!" Jack exclaimed excitedly as he slipped under Bunnymund's arm and into the room, gazing around until he saw Lillian's face peeking out from beneath the sheets only to duck right back under with a squeak. Jack seemed to understand her fear and calmed down, landing on the floor and carefully approaching the pile of blankets containing the small girl.

"Hey there, snowflake, you don't have to hide from me, I'm a good guy, and I'm on your side." Jack assured her, slowly removing the blankets one by one as Bunnymund simply watched on with interest. When Jack managed to finally get to Lilliana, she was crying in a ball of fear. Jack gave her a reassuring smile, taking her into his arms in a hug. "I know what it's like waking up somewhere completely different surrounded by strangers, trust me. It's scary. But at least you're with the good guys right?" He said, his voice unusually soft compared to his usually playful and rather snarky attitude and tone. "how'd the bloody hell you git hugged her without her punching you in the bloody jaw?" Bunnymund demanded almost angrily, although to the duo hugging it looked rather comical as his nose seemed to twitch rapidly. A small giggle filled the room that resembled the tinkling of bells and rustling of leaves.

Both men looked at the small frail girl in Jack's arms and smiled warmly, glad to have made her laugh, even if it was at the expense of Bunnymund. "So do you have a name or am I going to have to call you snowflake?" Jack asked jokingly. Lilliana pulled away from Jack so she sad on her knees in front of him and nodded. "It's Lilliana and who are you?" She answered then asked in a honey-sweet voice, a voice that reminded Bunnymund of a child, filled with innocence and wonder and hope. Jack grinned playfully, "The name's Jack Frost." Lilliana smiled once more. "Frosty here is a guardian just like me and you. There are others too but unlike this git, they understand personal space. I can send the yetis to get him out if he's bothering you or making you nervous." Bunnymund offered, but Lilliana shook her head. "I don't mind him being here. The coldness he brings soothes my wounds." She stated matter-of-factly.

Bunnymund came over and looked at Lilliana's back to see that indeed her wounds did seem to be less enflamed and puffy than they had been mere minutes before. That was when Bunnymund realized that the reason why Jack had hugged her was not only for comforting of her mind but to soothe her pain filled wound with his icy touch as well. Lilliana yawned and laid down, draping herself across Bunnymund and resting her head on Jack's lap, much to both of men's surprise. "I feel tired… I think I'm going to sleep some more." Lilliana stated with a yawn before drifting off into a blissful sleep once more. Bunnymund sighed as he reached for a blanket and draped it over her lower half. "She's a cute girl, kind of reminds me of my sister." Jack commented as he brushed his hand over Lilliana's swollen back, coating it in a thin transparent layer of frost earning him a sigh of comfort from the girl. Bunnymund glanced up at the winter spirit with a look of mild surprise, he knew it was hard for Jack to talk about his past life, especially his sister and to compare her to the injured girl before him meant he truly did mean it. Bunnymund gave a sigh of his own before giving Jack a smirk. "You're a good kid Jack… but if you tell any of the others that I said that I will stuff an egg or ten where the suns don't shine." Bunnymund said and Jack gave a soft, mindful chuckle as he stroked Lilliana's hair leaving a trail of frost flowers where his hand had been. "Thanks you overgrown rabbit."


End file.
